sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Poi'xa
Poi'xa is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Poi'xa is one of Lady Elementia's nine daughters, created with the element of Poison. As the Elementian of Poison, she held power over poisonous matter such as venoms and radiation. During the old times, Lady Elementia's two pieces of her spirit were in an internal war, which affected her health. Poi'xa, being worried about this the most, suggested that she split the part that was ailing her. She would watch over this dark half, named Mufog, while it floated on the orbiting moon. However, this spirit was manipulative and deceiving and used Poi'xa as a puppet. Heroes of Elementia When Poi'xa is returned home by a miracle of events, it is clear to Master Element and the other Elementians that she isn't the same Poi'xa who left. After a battle with her and Mufog, they lose and Poi'xa is brought back to normal. But in their victory, Mufog stabs Master Element in the heart with a dark tendril, causing him to lose his life. However, the Elementians all create a Life Sphere using their elemental energy to revive the half-Elementian, as well as his brother Oriself. Upon Poi'xa's return to Elementia, she helped rebuild the abandoned town of her element, creating Neo Poison Town. Her treehouse holds a reserve of venomous animals who are free to roam around the swamplands. Upon Novae's return, Novae seems to have slight amnesia before Poi'xa shows up to see her. The last memory to be recovered was the fact that it was Novae's idea to watch over Mufog, but Poi'xa decided to do it instead. When Poi'xa left, Novae tried to keep watch from orbit but went off-course. Personality Positive Traits * A real sweetheart toward her friends. * Can be very mischevious to anyone. * Is always quick to aid her mom and sisters whenever they need her help. Negative Traits * Hides a "dark side" which is cold and ruthless. * Can take her mischief a little too far sometimes. * Sometimes gets sad if she's not being productive. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of poisonous matter. * Produces green sludge that can be used in all sorts of ways. * Immune to being poisoned, befitting her element. * Has a potent healing factor, accelerated by poison Elementite. * Can become shapeless and pass through caged barriers by turning into sludge. * PASSIVE: Toxic Touch (Poi'xa has a 5% chance inflicting opponents with Poison if they make contact with her.) * HYPER MODE: Poison Cloud (Poi'xa releases a cloud of toxic gas which poisons anyone who steps in it... even allies.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Dress: Sludgemaker Dress * Armlets: Steeled Armlets * Shoes: Steeled Boots Physical Appearance Poi'xa has dark magenta skin, green eyes with magenta scleras, and gray hair tied into a ponytail with a light magenta streak through it. Her chest is always covered with a green sludge, and she wears a dress that filters the sludge. It's a metallic dress that is actually quite flexible despite its hardened look. Merits * Helped Master Element channel the element of poison. * Rebuilt the abandoned Poison Town. * Used her power to help form a Life Sphere. Trivia * Poi'xa's original design (now dubbed "Shadow Poi'xa") had her wearing part of a gas mask. This was Mufog's way of possessing her will. ** It was broken by Master Element before he lost his life to Mufog. * Nuage, Glacies, Elettrico, and Poi'xa are the only four Elementians to change outfits. ** As Shadow Poi'xa, she wore part of a gas mask over her mouth. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Poison Element